


Gourmet Shave Party

by AnonymousHeavyIndustries



Category: Free!
Genre: Come Eating, Dare, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Hair Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Not Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Tasty Pubes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousHeavyIndustries/pseuds/AnonymousHeavyIndustries
Summary: Settling down is the last thing on Natsuya's mind, but lately he's been hankering for some "friendly" benefits. And sure, he could scour the scene like a normal guy, but why bother with all that when he's already got a couple cute kouhai on call?"You ever think about eating pubes?"
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Matsuoka Rin, Kirishima Natsuya/Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Kirishima Natsuya/Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Gourmet Shave Party

"That's some bush you got, Yamazaki!" Natsuya dropped onto the cracked, mud-yellow stool beside him and put the shower on full blast. "Can hardly see the tree for the forest, know what I'm saying? But I'm not one to talk. I got a whole jungle going here."

Yamazaki squinted through a stream of shampoo first at him, then at his own hand towel, which laid unused across his thigh, and halfheartedly tugged it over his dick. Cute. Focusing on the mirror, he scuffed the suds out, oblivious to the gut-wrenching streaks they traced along his muscles. Yamazaki had that kind of unintentional sensuality that oozed out like a chocolate left in your pocket too long. He made a mess of you and didn't know to be sorry for it.

"You usually hit on guys in the bath?"

"Only when they're cute." Natsuya drenched his head, working through each lock and ringlet for max appeal. Moisture was vital for this operation. He didn't know what it was, but guys went apeshit for his hair, and wet hair near guaranteed a dicking-down. Grinning, he flicked his bangs out of his eyes, and scratched his prick, relishing his nails' rasp against the thicket of toffee-brown curls sprawling down his thighs, up his stomach.

Yamazaki went back in with the conditioner. "I have a boyfriend."

"I know. He's cute too." Natsuya studied his profile, waiting for the implication to set in. If it did, he didn't show it. "You ever think about eating pubes?"

"No, I'm not insane, thanks for asking." Yamazaki started work on his body, lifting an arm to reveal a delectable buffet of deep brown pit fuzz.

"Aw, c'mon, you've never gotten one stuck in your teeth when you're going down?"

"Rin shaves."

So he was one of _those_ guys. Figured. Good to know Yamazaki sucked dick though. Sometimes you looked at a guy and instantly knew his ass could devour worlds or that he was a pump-and-dump top who thought anything but anal was too touchy-feely, then you got guys like Yamazaki that were harder to pinpoint. The most he'd been able to manage was that whatever he did, Rin bossed the shit out of him while doing it.

"Shaving in the off-season is a waste of time."

Yamazaki shrugged and moved to his other pit. Bet it smelled better than whatever crap generic soap the bathhouse provided. He'd have to catch him after a gym session and see for himself. Fuzzy wet brown pits all funked up, dripping pit-stink into his shirt... Natsuya moved his towel over his prick, shifting on the stool to make it more natural-like. The crocodile in him—or was it shark? croc, shark, tomato, tomato—was awakening, rising from the mud of mundane thought in search of tasty morsels.

"Hey." Natsuya plucked one of his longer pubes and held it out. "Buy you lunch if you eat this."

"Rin said you don't spoil younger guys." Down to his chest, the well-defined pecs Natsuya had been busting nuts against the wall to for the past few months. Those on one side of his face, Rin's great stonking cleavage on the other and just— _brrrrr!_

"It's not spoiling, it's a fair trade. On my honour, you eat this, and I'll take you for lunch."

Yamazaki mulled over it, sudsing up his abs, scrubbing his treasure trail. Then he leaned over, opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out like a token taker. Fuark, he had a fat one, and a big mouth to boot! _Great_ to know he sucked dick. Blown full past chub now, thumping up against his towel, hope he didn't notice—and if he did, that he liked what he saw.

"No takebacks." Natsuya pressed the hair bang on in the middle of the pink, shivering as his lips tightened around his fingertips.

Yamazaki worked up a bit of spit to make it go down easier, then opened his cavernous mouth again to prove it was gone and it was the best gift he could've asked for. "Steak."

"Hamburg steak, got it." Natsuya leaned forward and served himself up a palmload of thick, cream-white shampoo. He wanted to smack Yamazaki's chest, see it splatter. Mix it up, frothy and thick and pouring down, hear him groan, ground him and give another whack to his pits and tickle it in til he was stunned and helpless, wriggling his ironwrought ass on the wet tile, cryinglaughing with his bird jigging in the bush _god please rerail this train of thought._ "Yeah, hamburg steak's cool."

"No, steak steak."

"Do I look like I have steak steak money? I'll get you a beer."

"That'd go great with my steak."

"Unbelievable. I give you a good faith deal and you try to lawyer more out of it." He scrubbed harder, trying to remember where the nearest steak place was. "Beer. That's what you're getting, take it or leave it."

"And steak. Beer and steak."

"You're really a brat when you want to be, you know that?"

This was why he had the younger guys rule. Whenever they demanded stuff from him in that cute, selfish way of theirs, his wallet just opened itself. America unearthed this weakness, shoved his nose in it, snapping heart and bank over and over with California dimes and Mexican shorties, and if he ever got thinking he was better, guys in local bars would call him aniki and drink all his money.

("Let me make sure I'm understanding this: you bought a brand new PlayStation—" "And a bonus controller, so we could play together!" "—for a guy you've known for three months." "Weeks, three weeks. He said I was cool! I didn't want him to think otherwise! And he was always bummed out that he didn't have one when all his friends did. I sent you the pic, you saw how cute he was!" "And now he won't respond to you on anything." "Yeah, how do I get the PlayStation back?" "Don't call me anymore." "Oh, c'mon, Nao! Nao!")

Big brotherhood was a curse.

Yamazaki brought his foot up to scrub the sole. He didn't think there were guys who actually washed their feet like that, he always let them soak in the soapy floor water. That was basically the same. The towel keeping Yamazaki modest started to slide, and his eyes glued themselves its inching descent. C'mon, drop, drop... Yamazaki snorted and switched to his other foot.

"And something for Rin so I forget to mention you were flirting with me."

"Stop adding stuff!" But there was a pretty good nikuman place nearby...

His prick sprung, freed from the weight of his towel. Yamazaki slung it over his shoulder like a prize ham and stood over him smirking, and he wanted to be angry, but the dick was _right there_ , right up in his grill, and the crocodile won out. Yamazaki strutted off on those stupid hot legs with that stupid toned butt he wanted to bounce coins off and before he could move, a pair of walking prunes tottered into the room, and sat at stations directly between him and the baths. Anywhere else he would've chased him, old farts be damned, but he was running out of bathhouses that would let him in. Tokyo was too strict for a major metro area, it needed to lighten up. He shoved the wash basin under the tap and turned on the cold.

—

_What would you do in exchange for me eating more pubes?_

Milk sloshed down Natsuya's chest as he tore the carton from his mouth, coughing, and reread the message. He slammed the carton on the counter with a grin wide enough to hurt. Wet hair, worked every time! He threw a dish towel on the spill and paced the kitchen, admiring the magic pixels that proved Yamazaki was receptive. Of course he was. What kind of guy gave you that sexy "I'm gonna make you my footstool and you're gonna like it" smirk if he wasn't down? Here he was, having spent two weeks thinking that Nao was right about him not being good at reading faces, that it'd been a "God, you're pathetic" smirk or a "haha senpai's an idiot" smirk. Nao didn't know anything about real shit. All he did was study words and science junk. Could anybody who'd never been arrested for harassing turtles say they'd even lived? He had experience. He was seasoned, like steak. Going into Yamazaki's giant, cocksucking mouth.

Still, he had to play it a little cool. Yamazaki was a chill, low-key guy. Riding in with his usual cavalier approach scared those guys off. He smoothed his soggy shirt, futzed with his hair. Yeah, he could do cool.

 _**I don't deal with rules lawyers. Especially not ones who blackmail me.**_ _🙂_

_Rin said the buns were good, btw_

_**Yeah I bet** _

_**Food always tastes better when you don't pay for it** _

_He said you have some weird mushrooms from America that he wants to try._

_**...which ones??** _

_Chaga? however you spell it._

_**Oh those!! lol I was about to say, damn he's more hardcore than I thought** _

_**yeah I've got 100g, I can swing him some** _

It was supposed to be for Nao to help with studying, but Nao kindly instructed him to keep his dubious foreign mushrooms to himself if he wanted to avoid a visit from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. He didn't think Nao was on good enough terms with Rin or Yamazaki to mention him, let alone his "alternative" interests.

_bring em to ours sunday after next. anytime past noon is good._

_**Pube eating isn't enough for this prettyboy** _

_**You hurt Mr Wallet a lot last time. Hasn't recovered.** _ _**😞😞😞** _

_My condolences_

_**This is some grade-A shit, straight from Cali** _

_**You're gonna pay** _

_Nah. Gimmie pubes._

_**I'm unemployed y'know** _

_By choice. Shrooms and pubes. Bring em._

He really did talk to Nao. _**Brat.** _

Seconds later, there was a picture of Sousuke's hairy armpit staring up at him. _Bring em._

_**How does Rin put up with you?** _

🏅💪🍆💦

Cocky brat. _**You're gonna be eating a lot more than one pube if you want those shrooms** _

_idc lol_

_Going on a date bye_

What a little shit. He wanted to tie his shoes and buy him an ice cream. The fridge creaked as he ground his head against the door, trying to figure out how he was going to handle this. Yamazaki was in the bag, but that was only half the equation. Despite his willingness to wag his tail two ways for swimming mates, in real-world relationships Rin was violently monogamous. He'd tried everything, laid the sweetest baits, and it was no good. Not even wet hair worked. Most times Rin walked in, ate up, and left without the trap ever springing. The others he preferred to not think about.

Rin had the whole thing wrong. He was thinking of it in the sense that he wanted to _be_ with them, like Mr & Mr & Mr, coming home to a king-sized mattress with three pillows and doing taxes and shit when he only wanted to know how they liked their eggs in the morning. If he could get him to see where he was coming from, he would be down for it. Show him a healthy, hot-blooded young man who didn't want a threesome and he would show you a baldfaced liar. Yamazaki knew what was what. He had to. Definitely.

Unless he was leading him along by the dick cause he thought it was funny.

No! He wasn't going to be down on himself for another second. Every day, a man woke up and chose how he was going to handle his business, and he was going to handle it by being happy a hot guy was sending him armpit selfies. The other stuff he could worry about later.

If Yamazaki wanted pubes, that's what he'd give him. He shucked his shorts and wobbled his cock, bidding farewell to the garden neglect had cultivated. Didn't want to poison anyone with shaving cream, so he grabbed a rusty pair of scissors from his desk and a plastic lunch container warped from too many trips to the microwave and trimmed as close to the skin as he possible, manouevering the blades past his dick with the focus of a bomb disposal technician. Growth was good overall, some patches creeping up on 4cm, most half as long, and by the end, he had a pile that could cover the whole of his hand and then some. He patted the stubble and decided to leave it as is. It would make good fodder for the next crop.

He lifted the container to his nose and took a whiff. A little sweat, a little cockstink, a hint of soap. Looked tasty heaped up like that. He took a pinch off the top, edged it towards his mouth, then reconsidered. He could eat his pubes anytime he liked. These were for Yamazaki's mouth only.

He sealed the container and set it on the counter next to a trio of mouldy squash that he kept forgetting to throw away, opened his barren fridge, pulled out the single egg inside, lobbed it in a frying pan, and grabbed a friendly 9AM beer to go with. He ogled the armpit selfie as he ate, then migrated to the living room with the remainder of the beer and his most dubious shrooms, kicking aside dirty laundry to open up enough floor space to lay down. On the ride up, his focus melted and stretched between the pit and the hockey game he'd forgotten he'd been watching. On a TV that sounded half a world away, the crowd revelled as the Free Blades scored.

—

Natsuya romped up the stairs two at a time. He had a bunch of pubes and money in his pocket, nothing was gonna stop him. He paused on the landing below Yamazaki's floor to take a cleansing breath. Cool. Be cool. He checked his reflection on his phone screen, tousling the almighty hair. It didn't matter if he'd sprinted halfway across the city to get some fuck as long as he didn't look like he had.

He approached the door and rang the bell, cradling the bargain bin six-pack in his elbow. Still no plan for hooking Rin, but with Yamazaki on the line, things would sort themselves out. He stuck a finger in one of his lucky jeans' many tears, widening it to tease a little more skin, then gave the bell another jab. They'd better not have stepped out, especially after he bothered texting that he'd be there soon. Normally people didn't get the advance notice.

He was winding up for a third when the door opened and his heart about died. Yamazaki looked like he belonged atop a cake, showered in whipped cream. No shirt, bare feet, grey sweatpants hanging precariously on his hips, showcasing that treasure trail—perfection.

"Sorry, missed your text. I was just about to hop in the shower." He took the beer with a gracious nod.

Natsuya peered past him into the empty apartment, which looked the same as countless other places he'd crashed in, aside from the rack of free weights in the living room and the pair of skateboards mounted on the wall just past the genkan. "Your better half's not here?"

"He's running errands." Yamazaki leaned on the doorjamb, hip canting up to add a more delicious twist to the trail. His eyes crawled over him before returning to his face. "It'll be a while before he gets back."

"Oh, yeah?" Natsuya leaned in parallel, covertly jockeying his prick to a more favorable viewing angle. The lucky jeans still had it!

"Yeah." Yamazaki smiled and retreated into the apartment. "Come in, take a load off."

Natsuya straightened up, condoms burning a hole through his pocket, and started looping through his best game. How to play it—start off cheeky, go hands on? He was halfway through concocting an opener when a jolt flashed through him. Bad vibes. Giga bad. Yamazaki glanced back with that coy smile perched on his face, Adonis belt beckoning towards the waistband peeping up over his sweats. Wintry light spilled through the balcony door, and he was glowing for fuck's sake, he was radiant and wanted the D and the longer he stood here the less he'd want it but the vibes never steered him wrong before.

He turned. A blur rammed into his gut, took him airborne. He slammed down backfirst, head bouncing off the floor. The door clicked shut as Rin released his thighs and crawled up to straddle him. Yamazaki dropped the six-pack and pinned his arms over his head.

Of course it was a setup. That was just his luck.

"My safe word is meatball," he wheezed.

"Shut it." Rin picked up nearby plastic container. It was full of pubes, red and dark brown. He cracked the lid, pinched up a load, and held it over Natsuya's mouth.

Giving him a taste of his own medicine, or so they thought. He locked his jaw and shook his head. Rin pried his mouth open and pressed the clump of pubes onto his tongue. They were soft and crisp with a light saltiness and shredded easily between his incisors. He swallowed, catching a musky aftertaste that lingered in his throat. He performed the necessary theatrics, wincing and squinting, wondering if they would let him take the rest home with him. He could use a good late-night snack.

"You're a real mean fucker, Matsuoka."

"Keep pulling this shit and someday you'll bump up against someone a hell of a lot meaner."

"Someday?" He couldn't help but laugh. "Someday's a long day away."

Rin's flat stare informed him he had no patience for his brand of philosophy. "Where's the chaga?"

"I'll give you it when Sousuke fills his end of the deal."

"Alright," Sousuke said. His smile had yet to fade. "How many pubes?"

"Don't. He owes us." Rin rifled through his pockets and Natsuya almost laughed again. Pocket-carrying a stash was an amateur move.

"Gentlemen keep their agreements." Natsuya wiggled his feet. "Take my shoes off."

Yamazaki deshoed him and probed inside the toe. Better guess, but still wrong. He flexed his left foot. Yamazaki touched the tender, crunchy pad at the sole and understood. He peeled the sock off and reached inside, unearthing chunks of new hair and old, bathed in sweat. He'd given himself a second trim before coming over, but the batches hadn't smelled quite how he wanted when he mixed them, so he figured a quick jaunt would cure that.

"You eat half and he eats half. That's my deal."

Rin let out a short, harsh laugh. "I'm not eating anything, I have nothing to do with this."

"Then I guess I'll take my chaga and go."

"I guess you will."

Yamazaki picked up a knotted chunk and stuffed it into his mouth.

Rin looked like he'd caught his beloved dog eating out of the trash. "Oi!"

"He's already here. Might as well."

"Fuckin..." Rin sighed and gathered some in his hand. He brought it to his mouth, opened, gagged before it passed his lips. A second attempt was likewise unsuccessful.

Yamazaki stuffed another clump between his molars. "You eat fried chitterlings, I don't see how this is any worse."

"That's _food._ This is dick hair he smashed around with his stupid, smelly feet."

"Would it be easier if I fried it?"

"Put that in my kitchen and I will end you."

"It's not your kitchen, you barely cook."

"I pay for it, it's mine."

Yeah, Rin, he really wanted in on this. Couldn't wait to spend fifty years bickering about who owned what, whose turn was it to clean the bathroom, what colour should they paint the kitchen. A thrill a minute in Supermonogamyland. "Put something on it to make it go down easier. Something he likes to eat."

Yamazaki thought about it for a moment, then fished out his dick.

"Fuck both of you." Rin whipped them with the roll of condoms he'd dug from Natsuya's pocket.

It was as sweet a piece as it had been in the bathhouse, better visible with his pubes now close-cropped. A bulldog cock, a chunky, hard-looking little thing with a long foreskin that puckered and wrinkled at the head like a well-fucked butthole. His balls were a lopsided pair of low-hangers, the kind that slapped a red spot under a guy's chin when he savaged them. Natsuya reached up, intending to see how big this bad boy got. Rin's hand clamped down on his throat.

"You wanna die?" Rin forced his jaw open again and shoved in a wad of Natsuya's pubes. "You need to appreciate what you're asking us to do."

His supply was a particularly funky batch, salty, mildly cheesy, with particles of sock fuzz mixed in. Not as crispy as theirs was, having marinated as well as it had. "Like he said, I don't see how it's any worse than eating fried shitpipes."

Rin started to argue the cleanliness of well-prepared chitterlings, then realized it wasn't worth the energy and turned to Yamazaki. "It's weird that you can get hard in a situation like this."

Yamazaki shrugged, nonchalantly beating his meat. Less bulldog now, more Rottweiler. "Already wanted to mess around after training, I was just going to wait until after lunch."

"Oh, same."

Yamazaki leaned forward and tugged down the front of Rin's running shorts. His limp prick flopped out, and vanished into Yamazaki's grip. A few pumps later it was swelling out through his fist. He was packing an old-school bullet train kind of look, a sleek head that filled out to a shaft as thick and veiny as a bodybuilder's arm, and big, snug balls that jiggled with each stroke. Primo assfucking dick. Went in butter smooth then _BAM_! Here comes the beef! Rin's face was a journey, descending the brutal, volcanic peaks of scary-hot to the winding, white-sand beaches of sexy-hot, then remembering they had a guest and taking an abrupt detour to... disgusted-hot? disdainful-hot? 'wish you weren't watching me get my freak on'-hot? It was one of Natsuya's favourite looks, the one that told him he was a monstrous vermin, that his skittering and scurrying had been ignored too long and he must now be crushed. The world focus sharpened by the exacting hand of God, and Rin's disgust was the universal star.

Sousuke straddled Natsuya's chest, and though he missed that hateful glow, the firm rear parked straight over his face got his smothered dick twitching like a cockroach that refused to die. He wasn't much for style, but he was loving these sweats more each time he saw them. Baggy in the legs, tight on the glutes; these were good pants, they had good priorities. He buried his nose in the warm, slightly moist seat and breathed. It was a crude scent, not yet fully ripened but distinct. The first whiff: acidic, humid, vegetal—a greenhouse gone into decay. The next brought in oilier, animal tones that bubbled deliciously in his nose. He traversed the full length of the rear seam, pausing on that unabashed, earthy funk emanating from his anus. More sourbitter here, meatier almost, with tones of... turmeric? Yeah, turmeric.

Rin reached around to scrounge Yamazaki's rear, stroking each bodacious cheek. Fingers crooked, tenting the grey cotton, and Yamazaki inhaled sharply as they stroked into his crack. Natsuya pulled his nose out to get a look at the couple. They had got to kissing all romantic-like, stroking each other up, lips smacking open, shut, open again, trading his pubes between their mouths without even knowing.

Figuring there was nothing to lose but teeth, Natsuya inched his hand towards Rin's thigh as if it was a hot griddle, hesitating, advancing, withering—going all in. He stroked up the smooth black compression tights, inserting his fingers under the rim of the lime green running shorts before rounding his hand out to squeeze. Noice and meaty, keeping up the work in the off-season, as expected of an Olympian. Rin didn't mind, or maybe didn't notice. Either worked.

He set his nose back in the rut, grooving past the hand, and lost himself in it, sniffing, licking, sucking the cotton into his mouth, eating up his stink. If the sweats were this good, the underwear must smell incredible. His teeth brushed against something firmer than fabric and the body above him jolted, pulled away a little. Yamazaki glanced at him from the corner of his eye and widened his stance, engulfing his nose in his ass. Natsuya gave him a cheeky nibble, then punched his tongue deep into the crack. The underwear strained back, but he brute forced it and buried the tip of his tongue square against his rectum. Throwing care to the devil, he grabbed Yamazaki's thigh with his free hand and jammed his head in further, tonguefucking him through his sweats. The muscles of jaw strained, clenched, pushing his tongue further as his nostrils burned, smothered in that divine musk.

Yamazaki groaned, asscheeks abruptly tightening as shot into his hand, cupping the seed as best he could, letting it pool. He picked up the section of hair portioned off for Rin and swirled it in the cum, covertly moving enough that Natsuya could angle his head and see him press his palm to Rin's mouth. Rin went for it in one go, wincing as he swallowed, uttering a sick moan. Yamazaki stroked the back of his neck, casually threading through his hair, murmuring unintelligible encouragement. Rin went back in, scraping up the rest of the cum with his tongue, sucking his palm til it shone clean.

"You owe me for this," Rin muttered, kissing him again.

"Yeah, I know."

Natsuya took the moment to snort as much ass as possible. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity by watching them be smoopy monogamists. The effort was short-lived. Rin shoved Yamazaki out of the way and leered down at Natsuya, lordly squatting over his head.

"You think I'm letting you get away with that?"

"No, but I can hope."

Rin dropped onto his face, crushing his mouth with rich, stinging ballstink. His tights had trapped an intense bouquet of sweat and dark smells, festering in his interruption of their post-exercise cleanup. Natsuya's hands went up on reflex, trying to grab that trim waist, but Sousuke was already on him, wrenching them back to the floor. He writhed, pumping his hips up, trying to get some kind of stimulation. Rin grunted, fucking his fist with a violence reserved for revenge porn, swollen cock drooling onto Natsuya's forehead. Natsuya mumbled into his crotch, mouth, mouth, put it in his mouth, that would show him for sure.

"You want this dick so bad, come and get it."

Rin seized him by the hair and twisted his head up. He mashed his dickhead against his scalp and came, shooting white streaks across his head, muddying his curls. When he was through, Rin scrubbed his dick on his hair like a manky old cumrag and tucked it back into his shorts. He glanced back, noting the hardon dribbling a wetspot into his lucky jeans.

"What, you're gonna cum just from us sitting on you?" His laugh was beautifully cruel. "Do it. Cum your pants so everyone will know what a perv you are." He picked up the container of their pubes and jammed massive clumps into Natsuya's mouth as he squirmed. "Do it. Do it, bitch. Cum."

Natsuya coughed, thrashing helplessly beneath their combined weight. His bloated cock spasmed against his leg as he kicked once, twice, came. Cum pulsed into his jeans, bubbling out through the rips, restaining old faded spots. He slackened on the floor, beat like he'd being swimming sprints for an hour, and grinned. Mission accomplished.

Yamazaki let him go. He nodded towards Rin, who scooted back enough for Natsuya to sit up and pull the chaga baggie from his waistband. It was smashed a little, but they were supposed to get ground up anyway. Rin took it without so much as a word of thanks and stood, working a gristly crack out of his neck. He broke a beer off the six-pack and sauntered into the kitchen to check the fridge.

"I wanna eat. Make me something."

Yamazaki grabbed a beer and stretched out under the kotatsu. "Make it yourself."

"No, you."

"You."

Rin abandoned his hunt and inserted himself under the kotatsu next to Yamazaki. "You."

Beneath the covers, their legs churned against each other. Gross, footsie.

Natsuya picked up the rest of the pack and seated himself at the table, phone pressed to his ear with his usual pizza place at the ready, ignoring the cum trickling down his forehead. He probed the corners of his mouth, sucking out the wiry hairs stuck between his teeth. "I'm getting myself a pizza, what's your address again?"

"Get the one with the sausages in the crust." Yamazaki swigged his beer as he smooshed Rin's head under the cover. The kicking grew dire.

Rin struggled back up. "And extra—" The table jolted. "—swear to god I'll beat your fuckin ass—extra pepperoni."

These brats had some nerve ordering him around like that, needed to learn a thing or two about respecting their elders, as soon as he got this beer in him he was going to set them straight about how things would be going around here from now on, he had not spent all that money flying back to Japan to be bullied by a couple young upstarts when he could be day-drinking mezcal and eating tortas de lengua with a guy he picked up at the sauna, he was a **MAN** with **RIGHTS** and **DIGNITY** and the lady on the phone asked what he wanted so he ordered the one with the sausages in the crust, with extra pepperoni.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikuya: Aniki, you're going to bankrupt yourself again, stop making it rain.  
> Natsuya, crying: I can't.
> 
> Back to basics this time. It was surprising to look at my Works tab and realize that it's broken onto a second page. [The [manjuu story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921152) was what pushed it over but I only realized it while posting this.] Never thought I would write enough to merit multiple pages of stories, but there it is. Let's see if we can make it three—without taking so long this time.
> 
> Criticism is not only welcome, but encouraged, and helps me create better content in the future. Thanks for reading.  
> 6 June 2020  
> \- 匿名重工業


End file.
